newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superboy-Prime
Superboy-Prime Clark Kent of Earth-Prime F) Rm30 A) Mn75 S) Sh-Z500 E) Sh-Z500 R) Ex20 I) Ex20 P) Am50 Health: 1105 Karma: 76 Resources: Rm Pop: 0 Known Powers: Kryptonian Physiology: Exposure to a Yellow sun alters a Kryptonian to allow great physical abilities that provide Superman with the Agility, Strength, and Endurance Ranks listed under statistics and includes the following powers: -Invulnerabilities: CL1000 resistance to Heat, Cold, Disease, Corrosives, Toxins and Radiation. His body's cells protect his internally as well so even his insides wouldn't be melted by drinking a vial of acid. -True Invulnerability: Un protection vs. Physical and Energy -True Flight: Un airspeeds in atmosphere, CL3000 speed in space. -Heat Vision: Un Heat, 10 areas -Hyper Speed: Superboy-Prime possesses hyperspeed at CL5000 rank. he may perform the following power stunts: --Substitute for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. May make up to 3 combat actions per round. --Substitute for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. --Substitute for Intuition for initiative. -Hyper Breath: Am Cold within 1 area -Recovery: Superboy-Prime's body continues absorbing solar radiation even after death. This energy may eventually return him to life making it virtually impossible to kill him. Superboy-Prime needs an Earth like atmosphere to breath in. His Endurance enables him to last for extended period holding him breath, but in space he will eventually need a space suit. His greater constitution provides little need for sleep, however eventually he will tire and require rest. Superhuman Senses: Superboy-Prime has the following heightened senses as shown below: -Enhanced Hearing: Un -Microscopic Vision: Am -Telescopic Vision: Gd -X-Ray Vision: Un Power Boost: Superboy-Prime can direct his bodies energies into his Strength, Flight or Speed, raising them as high as +2cs. It is an instantaneous boost and will be used when the challenge calls for it. He would normally raise +1cs, then +2cs if the initial boost is ineffective. He can boost immediately to Sh-Y if he needs too. To activate an increase, he must make a Psyche FEAT. -Blue result he drops -1CS for a day. -White result he drops back to normal levels. -Green result sustains heightened rank for 1 round. -Yellow result keeps him at his heightened ranks for 1-10 turns -Red result would keep his at the new level for 1-100 turns. Solar Absorption and Storage: CL3000, that provides Superboy-Prime with mass amounts of energy that support all his other powers and abilities. He directs this stored energy to enhance his abilities. Equipment: Power-Suit: Am material, Superboy-Prime designed his own power suit patterned after the Anti-Monitor's armor; it collects and feeds him yellow solar energy with Un ability. Weakness: Vulnerable to Kryptonite: Superby Prime is vulnerable to the several different forms of Kryptonite from Earth-Prime. Vulnerable to Magic: Against attacks of a Magical nature, Superboy-Prime's defensive stats are reduced to Pr (ie. Endurance, Invulnerability, etc.). He cannot use his powers or abilities to affect constructs of a Magical nature (he couldn't smash down a magical wall, or break enchanted chains with her strength). Yellow Sun Power Source: All his powers are based from solar energy of a yellow sun. If Superboy-Prime is put on a world with a different color sun, the level of his powers gradually drops -3cs every round until they are no more. Talents: None Category:DC Villain Category:Villain